


It's a Blast to the Past

by RosieJade



Category: Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: AU, F/M, Time Travel, Wonkey Time Lines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieJade/pseuds/RosieJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie Jackson, the wife of Michael Jackson tells us her supernatural story in book form. Of Love, Life, Death and New Beginnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie tells us the first part of her story.

**Blast to Our Past**   
**Ch.1**   
**And** **So It Begins**   
**By** __**Rosie Jade** _ _

**Annie's POV**

In a matter of minuet's my life was over. My husband dead, my family broke, and my sanity hanging on by a string. But, to tell you my story I need to start from the beginning. 

My name is Evianna Isobel Jackson, formally Smythe, normally called Annie. Today's date is June 25, 2009, I am 31 years old, a wife, and a mother too three. This is a story of love, of life, of death, of new beginnings and maybe just a little fate and magic.

To start out let me tell you a little story. When I was 4 years old, in the year 1982, I met Michael Jackson for the first, of many, times.

My father, James, and I where spending the day at the Sacramento Zoo, this was the time after my mothers diagnosis where my father spent 3 years spoiling me rotten before my mother finally succumbed to death and my father stopped talking to anyone. 

While we where there we ran into Micheal, he was, as he always did when at a zoo, standing near the snake enclosures. My father recognized him immediately, they had apparently been neighbor's when the Jackson 5 where moved to LA in August of 1969.

At first I was awed, because well...it was Michael Jackson, and he was, and still is, a huge celebrity. But before my mother died she had placed a sense of discretion in me, so I didn't make a big deal about his stardom. Something I was grateful for, I didn't want to scare him away and lose my chance at being friends with him. 

I acted calm and collected, and from that first meeting on, I would always talk with Micheal when ever my father decided we where going to visit. Then of course the next thing I know I've aged 14 years and I'm getting my heart shattered, while Micheal is being forced to marry Lisa Marie Presley for publicity.

I jumped ahead by about 14 years, nothing really happened that was eventful until the real affair started, so let me start this little tale off again in January of 1996.

Now that I'm older, I believe that I had known from a young age, and maybe even ever since meeting Michael in that Zoo, when we had just. . .clicked, that I loved with him, but I know for sure that I did not really fall in love with him until that winter when he first told me he was getting married to someone he didn't love. 

My heart broke knowing that Michael had to marry someone whom he did not love, especial someone who acted as cold and heartless as Lisa Marie Presley did to Michael. So I was very happy to learn that they had gotten divorced that January of 1996.

 

**(RJJ-----------RJJ-----------RJJ----------RJJ-----------RJJ)**

 

**January 19, 1996**   
**Neverland Valley Ranch**   
**Santa Barbara County** **, California**

  
**Annie** **'s POV**

  
  


Ever sense I was a little girl and Michael took me to Neverland the day he bought it, that wonderful day in 1988, I was in love with it. I always associated Neverland with my home, somewhere I could feel safe and sound. A place where I felt my family was. And today was the day I've decided to take my chance. I was going to confront Michael about my feelings for him in this place we both loved. 

Around noon while I was walking through Neverland with Michael, hand in hand like we always did, I stopped us suddenly, and asked him to sit down with me under one of the beautiful tree's with me. I looked to him very seriously, placing my hand over his where it laid in the grass.

"There’s something I've been wanting to tell you. Something i've felt for a very long time that I need to get off my chest” I said, talking quietly with my head down. The only reason I know that he heard me was because his other hand went to my back where he let it sit, as if to tell me to continue.

I looked up at him, my lips hovering what was just inches over his, but before I could lean forward to connect our lips, he did it. He turned his body, and my own so that they where facing each other as we sat, and wrapped his arms tight around my waist and pushed my body up against the tree, pressed our bodies close together, as he kissed me.

When he pulled away he was looking at me with a satisfied and beautiful smile. A smile I knew he only reserved for things he treasured, and suddenly my heart filled with joy and love.

“You didn't even have to say anything Annie, darling.” He told me teasingly. Pressing his lips softly against my cheek over and over again, making me giggle.

I smiled at his pet name for me, and shook my head, suddenly becoming shy, and whispered to him.

"I love you, a lot. . .I have for so long.” I said leaning my head against his chest and snuggling up to him like I'd done so many times before, but now it felt different, now it felt special. Like we had crossed a barrier that had been between us sense I had grown into a adult, that neither of us had noticed until it had broken.

He smiled his brilliant smile down at me, love shining in his eyes as he looked at me.

“I know,” he said, “Believe me. . .I know. . . and I love you too.” He told me, kissing the side of my head and resting his chin on my shoulder. We sat there for a while in silence before I started giggling again.

"Would you believe me if I told you I've been waiting for this for a. . .well a really long time. To long in fact, I'm hopelessly and desperately in love with you, and I just couldn’t last any longer, you should be glad I waited till I was legal ” I said, teasing him, which soon turned into a breathy moan as he kissed the length of my neck.

He chuckled throatily, and continued to kissing me seductivly, moving his attention from my neck down to my chest. 

“Michael!” I said giggly and high on my own endorphins as he unbuttoned the top of my dress, trying to get more access to my chest. 

“And I thought you where a gentleman!” I told him teasingly through my laughter, but I still brought his face back up to mine, knowing that if we continued along that line we would scare the staff and give any Paparazzi who might be looking in a photo of us doing something to inappropriate for others to see.

We continued on that line, but as this will soon be published, I have to keep it at least a little PG-13.....so we'll be summarizing all the good, dirty parts.

**(RJJ-----------RJJ-----------RJJ----------RJJ-----------RJJ)**

**Annie's POV**

So, over the next 2 months, Michael and I continued out our torrid affair. He saw no problem with taking me out in public an flaunting me to the world, of course all the Paparazzi knew me, I had been in the news with Michael sense I had met him when I was a child, they just thought I was some poor girl who Michael was pitying. I was beyond old news to the vultures of Hollywood. But our steam roller affair came to a stop when, telling no one but our family, Michael and I married on March 30th, 1996. 

It was a spectacular affair, albeit a quiet one. I wore a beautiful white sundress, and Michael wore his signature outfit, fedora and all. It was a gorgeous ceremony, held in the gardens of Neverland, with only Micheal’s family, his close friends and my close friends. We even had a Jehovah's Witness Reverend flown out from Gary, Indiana to marry us. And today I would have to say that was one of the most amazing and special says of my life, the births of my three children being the most amazing. 

Of course the first bump in our happy little road had to happen happened about a month after we got married, not even a week after we got back from our glorious Honeymoon in Verona, Italy, when I brought up the subject of children to Micheal, knowing it was something he had always wanted and dreamed of.

I knew that he always wanted to be a father, and that he adored children, but we couldn’t have children naturally together, that was because of an accident that I had happened when I was just a baby, before my reproductive organs had formed correctly. 

My uncle was taking care of me one day, when he got into a severe car crash while taking me back to my parents home, luckily he wasn't hurt, but unluckily for me a shard of window had gone through my tiny underdeveloped uterus and cause them to have to stunt it's growth. 

This prevented me from being able to carry children, although I still produced egg's, my uterus just wasn't big enough to support a growing fetus, and then child. And even trying, I was told by my doctor, would probably result in the death of me, and most likely my child as well. 

So after Michael and I had a very long, and very sad talk, Michael suggested that we get a surrogate. 

'Someone who carry's our baby for us!' He has exclaimed at me. He told me that he had asked a fertility doctor, who told him that as long as we used my eggs and his sperm, we could have children of our own. I just wouldn't carry them in my body.

So over the next week or two Michael and I looked over hundreds of applications for surrogates, when Michael finally came across a woman who came up in our list that Michael had known and been friends with for many years, she was Debbie Rowe, his dermatologists assistant. So, of course, we chose her.

A week later, after talking to Debbie about the deal, and having her sign a few forms that say she would be willing to carry Micheal's children, but that she was not the mother and was fully aware of that.

Because Michael and I where keeping our marriage on the down low, and, as grateful as I was to Debbie, she was not a very smart women, she did not read the form completely. Which would later cause many problems for Michael and I. But if I could get him through two lawsuits, three children and more than 10 years of marriage, than this, so early in the game we call our lives, would be a piece of cake. 

So in late April, early May of 1996, Micheal's sperm and my egg where placed into Debbie’s womb and a baby was formed.

About 6 months later, Michael had Debbie Rowe sign yet another set of forms, that again she didn't read the fine print of, which told her that this was all a formality, and to the public they were married.

It was publicly announced as well as Michael was going to supposedly hire me, his longtime friend, to be the nanny to his new child.

Our baby was born 2 months later on February 13, 1997, in a room in Neverland, with a family doctor, that both of us had known for years, who we both knew would keep our secret. Michael Joseph Jackson II was born a beautiful screaming mess. We called him our little Prince. Which would later turn into an adorable nickname.

Of course, only a few minuets after he was born, and the doctors had checked him over, Prince was taken to the next room where Michael and I filled out his birth certificate and we then both held him for the first time.

I would have to say that I had never felt so hole in my entire life. And I wanted that moment to last forever.

In the room we had just left, our doctor told Debbie that she would need to sigh some paperwork, which she once again didn't read, so she now thought that it was her claiming rights to the child, if Michael and her ever got divorced, when it was just some paper's saying she knew she had no rights to the child at all and that she was just an incubator for it, and while I know that was harsh, it is a cruel reality. And both Michael and I know that.

Then the doctor had her pump her breast milk out, and told her it would need to be done daily, because she would not be feeding the child naturally.

Then only a few months later, Michael and I both still so excited at our first child. Decided that we wanted another one. So we implanted another small bit of Micheal's and I's DNA into Debbie and once again created another child. 

Our family would always tease us that even if I couldn't carry our child, we where very compatible with how fast our pregnancy’s have taken.

A few months in to the second pregnancy Debbie decided she would slip into Micheal's room, and thank goodness that I was in Princes room rocking him to sleep or we would have been in big trouble, clad in nothing but her undergarments and tried to seduce him. After a few failed attempts Debbie left frustrated that she couldn't get him to touch her.

When I came back with Prince, Michael told me what she had done and then he rushed to scrub, what I had called slime, off of him in a long shower.

A few months later and one or two more failed attempts to try to seduce Michael on Debbie's part, Debbie gave birth to a baby girl on April 3rd, 1998. We called her Paris-Michael Katherine Jackson.

Though the birth itself was successful, it had some complications that caused Debbie to not be able to have children anymore without serious risk, so after Michael took the baby into the room where I was waiting and the doctor cleaned her. Both Michael and I where once again captured in the beauty of our perfect child.

The doctor gave Debbie the best medical treatment he could, and then had her sigh a paper, again, stating she knew that these children were not biologically hers and she was only carrying them.

Only a week after the birth Michael told Debbie that he wanted to divorce her and she graciously signed a paper, that told her that she knew she was not really married to Michael and though for the world she would continue to say that she had been and that they had got divorced.

When we thought it was all finally over, and that we coul live with our two beautiful children in peace, Debbie had to ruien our happiness , even after we thought she had gone back to her own life, and we got a summons from the court, saying that Debbie had filed for custody of the children, she thought where hers. As mean as it sounds, I thought it was funny realy considering they weren’t hers, and even if it made me a bad person, I just wanted to live in peace with my family.

Debbie took the case to a small court, but of course it was immediately dismissed. After all, she had no ground to stand on, not only was she not there mother, but she had unknowingly signed multiple forms that said she was in the know about everything. So, the judge told her that sense the children were not biologically Debbie Rowe's, and that she had signed all those papers proving she knew this, that she was truly stupid to even try to make such a awful lawsuit.

After a few minuet's of Debbie’s lawyer claiming over and over again that she had not sighed any paper's, and that Prince and Paris Jackson where her children. That she had carried them both to full term.

It was settled quickly though, as Michaels lawyer had us do a paternity test when we had first gotten the summons asking for custody. Debbie had no right to the children and the judge told her that plainly. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Jackson, Michael Jr and Paris Jackson's biological parents, have a great claim over the children through there DNA, as proven by this paternity test, and you Ms. Rowe do not.” Was the judges final ruling. 

I am not a vindictive or hateful person, but the look on Debbie’s face that day was priceless, and when Michael and I walked out of the court room I couldn't help but smirk a little evilly at her.

Over the next few years everything was fine until May of 2001 , when I started to get sick in the morning's.

After two weeks of vomiting every morning, and sometimes when some smell was particularly potent, and a hectic trip to a privet doctor later, I was told that I was pregnant. 

My doctor told me that both the baby and I where healthy, but he was going to take extra special care, considering my special case, and that I needed to come back once a month, till the end of the pregnancy, to check both of us over.  
Both Michael and I where terrified at first, there was a very high chance that both I and our latest child would not make it. And with the stress of Michael’s newest album, 'Invincible', being released that October, I was extremely pessimistic about my pregnancy's survival chance. 

But on February 21, 2002, our third, and last, child was born, and Michael and I couldn’t have been happier in that moment. We named our perfect third addition Prince Michael Jackson II or as we would later come to call him, Blanket. He was a perfect baby, quite, passive and adorable. 

In May of the same year Michael had a documentary done on him by Martin Bashir, who at first I had thought was very nice man, until only weeks after it aired, in November of 2003, Michael was charged with the molestation of a child whom he had invited to Neverland after hearing about his disease. He was one of dozens of children who came to Neverland. As long as Michael had owned Neverland Ranch I had know him to invite sick and underprivileged children to spend a fun filled day at the theme park. Myself and my friends as children included, and I knew that Mac Culkin had stayed at the ranch many times as well. 

So when the accusations came out I was horrified, first as Michael's friend and then as his wife, I knew personally that he would never do something like what these people where suggesting to innocent children, or to anyone. 

Even Chandler, the child accuser, had been in the video and he told us that he had a horrible case of cancer, so, like we did with many less than fortunate children, we let the child and his family come to Neverland, along with all the other children we invited. 

This case, like the once in 1993, was quickly dismissed without even being brought fully to the public's attention, Mac, myself and two of my friends, who had all been to Neverland as children, as well as all the other children and there parents who had been there on that day, all testified in a small court hearing, that he never touched and of them inappropriately.

Now what really surprised me what that the father, knowing that he had been caught in a lie, told the judge that he had made his son tell the lie to get them money. This horrified myself, Michael and all of our friends and family. With a false accusation given, Michael was then immediately acquitted.

Through the next years we lived peacefully and content in Neverland, than in 2008 Michael signed on to do first 10 concerts, than later 50, in London on a "This Is It" tour. This tour would be had last, after it was done and over with Michael would only release music and produce it. I was also very excited for this tour, it would be the only tour where he would stay in one place the whole entire time, so he had promised the children and I that we would finally be able to come on tour with him. Of course the children where ecstatic, but as I had gone with him on the History tour, until we both had to go back to the states in February of 1997 for the birth of our first child, I knew what we where in for and I was even more excited for this tour than I had been for the last one.

I was extremely worried about this tour though, Michael was getting older, and I knew on all of his previous tour he had a doctor tour with him, and at 49 almost 50, he would especially need a doctor to go on tour with him. He was reluctant at first, he told me that he wasn't going to be moving around every day like a normal tour, but I insisted and he eventually agreed with me.

Six months before the tour was scheduled to start, we met with Conrad Murray, a nice doctor, who we had chosen to look out for Michael during the tour.

But, what we did not know at the time was, all this doctor wanted was the money, so he was drugging Michael in his sleep, trying to keep him sick so that he would be needed, and that is how we got to today, June 25, 2009. One of the worst days in history.

**(RJJ-----------RJJ-----------RJJ----------RJJ-----------RJJ)**

**Annie's POV**

I finally come to June 29, 2009. I can remember it like it was just yesterday, instead of how ever many years ago it was, I can see myself sitting in a hospital room, holding my dead husband's hand.

I see myself look up to see that, at some point in the time while I had been daydreaming, Michael's mother, Katherine, had come in and fallen asleep in the chair on the other side of the bed.

I watch as I got up and went over to the window, I saw myself sink down to my knee's and prey.

I remember now thinking that it had helped before, so I told a higher power that I wished that Michael and I could start over. That we could be together, in a place where everyone could know that I was his wife, and that I was the mother of his children. Not just there overly affectionate, favorite Nanny.  
As I was praying I felt myself slipping, slipping into deep trance like unconsciousness, before I was fully gone I looked up at the bed and my mother-in-law. I saw my children flash before my eyes, and I prayed that they would not blame me for leaving them orphans. 

I whispered one last thing before I fell to the floor, and I slipped into the darkness. My last awareness was hearing Katherine scream for some one to come help. 

  
  


**TBC**

**(Edited as of 11/13/13)**


	2. In the Past

**Blast to Our Past**

**Ch.2**

**In the Past**

**By** **_Rosie Jade_ **

**Annie's POV**

**Hayvenhurst Ave**

**Encino, California**

**The Jackson Family Home**

When I came back to myself, I was laying on a bed in a room. I sat up in the bed, looking around in suspicion. The room looked exactly as it had during my childhood in LA, everything was purple, my bed was huge, and I good see my vanity covered in make-up in the corner. I stood up and looked around, it was so surreal. I hadn't seen this room in years, not sense I had moved into Neverland with Michael at 16, when my father had died.

I turned myself towards where I knew a full length mirror should be, but I noticed something off with my reflection. I had always looked a little more youthful than most women my age, I always contributed that to good genes, my mother had look 16, even when she was 35. But this was ridiculous, my reflection in the mirror looked exactly like a 16 year old me.

I'm still 5'6, I still have the same brown hair, the same dark eyes, and, well, everything I had at 31, but now I looked more like a teenager and less like a 31 year old grown women. I didn't have the same air of wisdom and elegance that I'd gained with my years. 

I wanted to scream in shock, but there was a knock on my door before I could even comprehend what was going on. But what surprised me even more than my appearance was the voice that came after the knock, which sounded quite a lot like my mother-in-law Kathrine Jackson. She told me that breakfast was ready and I needed to get Michael on my way down.

I scrambled at the name Michael, and fell with a thump to the floor. Katherine's voice floated through the door again to ask me if I was hurt, but I brushed her off, telling her that I had fallen getting out of bed. And that I was fine and would be down with Michael in a few minuets, I just needed to get dressed.

I quickly got myself up off the floor, I got dressed quickly, pulling my pajamas off and shoving a dress over my head. I quietly looked out of my door to see if anyone was in the hall. When I confirmed that the coast was clear I stepped tentatively into the hall.

There where 6 doors lining the hallway, each with there own name on a strip of the door. The first one said Tito, the next LaToya, then Marlon, Janet, Randy and finally at the end of the hall was Michael.

I hurried quickly over to Michael's and flung it open. I rushed in at record speed and slammed the door shut behind me. I turned around quickly and kept my eyes closed, I could hear someone scramble to get up and then a sharp intake of breath. I finally turned around and opened my eyes to find a 16 year old version of Michael staring at me.

I let out a tiny gasp/whine of anguish. I then hurried over and flung myself at Michael. Both of us thumped to the floor, and I berried my head into his shoulder and cried. I had been so lost when Michael had died, but I hadn't let myself cry in front of the children. I let myself cry here. Letting out all the pain I had felt at Michael's untimely death.

When I had first laid myself out onto his chest he had tensed, but that was until he seemed to gather his bearings and acquainting himself with me again. Like I was letting myself be with him again,

He hugged me tightly as I laid on him, and he started murmuring sweet, soothing nothings into my hair as he rubbed my back. I loved when we did this, sometimes after a particularity hard day, we would just lay in bed together and hold each other. Whispering anything that came to our minds to each other. 

When I was finished crying out all of my suppressed emotions, I picked my self off of him, holding my hand out so her could lift himself up as well. We where standing in front of each other, and I stared into his big brown eyes. 

"I can't believe this is happening!” I said hopefully.

He nodded, but that didn't truly convince me that he knew what I was asking him.

This time I spoke louder and more confident , "You are my Michael right? 13 years, 3 children and all?" I asked him tentatively.

He nodded his head again. I immediately pulled him to me again, smashing our lips together passionately.

I savored the feel of our lips molding together for what felt like the first time again. When we broke apart I took a moment to look at Micheal, to take him all in. After all I had only ever seen pictures of Micheal as a teenager. I had to admit that I was a little envious of him, he had seen me as a teenager. He had been there with me as a teenager, but I only had story’s and pictures. 

That's when I noticed how Micheal didn't have the acne he had told me he suffered through during his teen years. He was even looking more.....pale I would have to say, than African American like he had last time.

It looked like he was already starting to resemble the man I had married in 1996, the man I was in love with in 2009.

He had just started to speak, when his mother knocked on his door telling us to come down now or we wouldn't get our breakfast.

**(RJJ-----------RJJ-----------RJJ----------RJJ-----------RJJ)**

When breakfast was over about an hour later, we were back in his room. We found a bag filled with Micheal’s notepad, the one he wrote all his music on since he started in the business, and a laptop that has all of the tones, steps to dances and music videos. It also had a note on it, 

  
  


"Dear Mr. and Mrs. Jackson, 

We have been following your case for all of your lives, and we are quite sorry that we could not do anything to change anything until now. We are responsible for your current predicament, and we are again sorry if we've caused you any grief. If you did not already know we have sent you to the past in a reality we've created around you. 

You also might have noticed that we tweaked around a few details to make this the experience we want you to have. There are a few things you need to know, the first is that we've planed that your appearances' will gradually change from what you both looked like at 16, to what you look like at 31 and 50 respectively. 

First, you do not have to worry about any events; while you can change things, your music and movies will be released at the same time and have the exact same result. 

Next, your beloved children, Prince, Paris and Blanket will all be born just as last time, but now Annie will be able to have other children, so you can have children before they are born, and after. 

Also, we have also slowed down your aging so that Cora will be able to have children in her late 30's, early 40's. 

Finally, we assure you that any changes you make will not effect the universe negatively, we made the universe around you, any changes you make will only react positively toward the world. We hope that you have a wonderful life together, we wish you all the luck in the world.

Sincerely,

Clotho, Lachesis and Athropos.” I read after I picked up the fallen note from the ground. 

Michael and I looked at each other in eyes wide with shock, they both were then imminently ecstatic, they would have our same children and we would have each other for so much longer than we had ever thought we would.

We discussed and made a list of what we would need to keep the same and what to change. And we lounged about in Micheal's room, until Kathrine called us down, telling us that Joseph wanted to have a chat with us.

TBC

AN: Cliffy.....sorry if you guys hate me, but that's about as much inspiration as a girl can get so early in the morning/late at night. There will be more soon......hope you guys can't wait. Comment, Kudos, Subscribe and Bookmark.....I take those like crack. :) <3


End file.
